Jake's big date
by dax0042
Summary: Jake is tired of being alone he just wishes something good would happen. That is when Callie shows up, the she-kat who had stolen his heart. Will he be able to ask her out and have his first date? Or will the evil Pastmaster ruin everything? Please leave reviews. Also, look out for the next story: Jake and Callie's big wedding.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another warm sunny afternoon in Megakat City, the people went about their business and outside the city was Jake and Chance's garage, inside a pair of oil covered hands were wrapped around a monkey wrench. These hands belonged to Jake Clawson, who was the vigilanty, Razor of the SWAT Kats, but today he was alone working on some old scrap that had just been dropped off an hour ago.

Jake wished his friend Chance was here to help him right now, but he had been called to Megakat city bank to sort out some paperwork that had been misfiled.

As he worked to sort out the scrap, Jake felt really angry right now. "I wish something or someone would show up and make my day a little better!" he groaned to himself in a fit of rage.

Well... he got what he wanted when a familiar car with a familiar driver showed up. One that always made his day much better when she showed up. Callie Briggs.

Callie had come in from Megakat City after her car began making some bad cranking sounds. This would be her second time at the shop in two years, but she always liked coming here because of how well Jake and Chance kept her car tuned up for her.

"Hi, Jake," she greeted. Like a gentleman, Jake opened her door for her. Getting out, she ran her fingers through her golden hair. "This hunk of junk as been acting strange since this morning and I need to get to the new amusement pack that Mayor Manx is opening this afternoon. Would you mind taking a look at it?" she asked.

"Sure," Jake smiled. As he opened the hood to Callie's car, the first thing he saw was that her oil line was cracked and her wiring to the dashboard was messed up. Now that he knew what needed fixing, Jake turned to inform Callie on her problem.

"Jake, can you fix it... or not?" Callie asked, worried that she would have to buy a new car.

"Well, you got two small problems that can be fixed in about twenty minutes," Jake told her. "Callie, if you like, you can have a seat on the couch in the office and help yourself to whatever we have in the fridge."

Callie smiled. Jake was always a thoughtful of others. "Jake, you're such a gentleman," she cooed a bit while giving him a peck on the cheek. Callie found that the couch was a nice place to sit. It was very comfy, was kept clean even in place that was filled with filth and next to it were some magazines sitting on the table.

Thinking some reading would make time pass by, Callie decided to do just that. Mostly the magazines she saw were sports magazines, but she didn't care because there might be a picture of Razor on one of the pages. As she flipped through the pages, Callie heard Jake shouting at the top of his lungs. Looking up from the magazine, there was Burke and Murray in their dumptruck mocking him.

"And just look at the time, Jake, it's time for you to sort through this junk," Murray laughed, as his brother pulled the lever to dump all the scrap in front of the open garage door.

"Hey, stop!" Jake shouted, in both anger and shock. "You can't dump that here!"

But it was to late, all the junk and scrap landed on top of Callie's car. The deputy mayor's once lovely car now looked as if it had been through a hurricane... and boy was Callie mad. Storming out of the office, she confronted Burke and Murray who were now very worried that their job was on the line.

"You two will pay greatly for this!" Callie shouted, pointing to her car. Burke tried to explain that they didn't mean to destroy her car, but Jake had already taken the liberty of telling her that this was not the first time that they had dumped junk on them.

"And that is how it has been every time they come," Jake said, crossing his arms. His eyes were still locked onto Burke and Murray. "They do nothing but make fun of us."

Callie looked at them now with disgust. "I want to see you two in my office first thing tomorrow," she said in a firm, but demanding tone.

"We're sorry, miss Briggs," Burke and Murray said sadly, knowing that this was just the start of their troubles, so they left without saying another word.

"I can't believe it!" Callie frowned, as she looked at her car. "I spent two years saving up for this thing and now it's wrecked." Jake however wasn't worried, for if there was one thing he was good at: it was fixing things.

"Don't worry, Callie," he said, assuring her that the problem wasn't all that it appeared to be. "If you give me a week, Chance and I will have it looking brand new." Callie looked at him, a smile was already showing. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. Callie couldn't help but smile as she hugged him. "Thank you, Jake," she whispered softly, but seductively in his ear. Jake felt his heart beat faster. Was Callie flirting with him? Either way, he didn't mind it at all. That was when Jake remembered that Callie need to get to the opening of the amusement park.

"Callie, I better get you to the opening," Jake stated, pulling out his motorcycle keys. "I completely forgot," she gasped following him to a small shed. Inside was a black 2004 Harley Davidson with red racing stripes. "Ready for a ride?" he asked, and in no time at all they were heading toward the opening, nothing was slowing them down, until Commander Feral saw them go by. If there was one thing he didn't like it was crime, but to see the deputy mayor ridding on the back of a Harley, speeding through traffic with one of his ex-Enforcers, it made his blood boil.

"That hotshot," he growled, "taking the deputy mayor joy riding," looking down at the speed finder, Feral saw that they were going the speed limit, but he still needed to give Jake a good talking to.

Feral put his car into gear and turned on his sirens. Callie and Jake didn't have time for this, but they couldn't run from the law, so they pulled over to the side of the road and waited for the commander to give his little lecturer on obeying the traffic laws. Feral stepped out of his car, his eyes glued to Jake's motorcycle as he looked at him with a frown. His teeth where grinding together as walked up to them, and then he pulled out his notepad and started writing the ticket.

"Do know that joy riding is against the law, Jake Clawson?" Feral asked, still frowning at the young tom. Looking up at his ex-commander, Jake tried to explain why he and Callie was ridding the way they were. "Look, Feral," he sighed. "I had to get Callie to the opening of the new amusement park."

"That doesn't give you the right to break the break the law, and put the deputy mayor's life in anger!" he shouted, causing Jake to jump a bit. "Why, if you were still on the force, I'd have you fired without pay." Callie however was not to pleased with the commander's attitude. It was just not right that Jake, who was kind of enough to offer her a ride, was now being ticketed, and it made her angry. Very angry.

"Commander Feral!" snapped Callie with her arms folded. "I think you are over reacting. Was Jake doing anything wrong? Because when I checked, you still have a few tickets to pay yourself, don't you?"

Feral looked a little nervous. "Yes, I guess you're right," he shrugged.

"I have the feeling that if I don't get to the opening, then I might get some heat from the crowds," she continued, "and then do you know who's fault it will be if that happens?"

The Commander raised an eye brow at her question. "Mine," he simply said, but he looked back at Jake. What he was about to do was something he rarely did. Putting away his notepad, Feral cleared his throat and straightened his uniform. "I won't give you the ticket now, but I do suspect you to drop by my office to pay the fine," he said calmly.

Will, do, commander," Jake smiled. Then Feral departed form them.

Callie smiled proudly when the commander was out of sight. "Well, I guess that is al-" Callie was interrupted when her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that the caller was Mayor Manx. "Hello, Mayor Manx. What's the matter?"

"Callie, where are you?" Manx gasped. His voice barely made it through the loud shouting of the crowds behind him. "The crowds are getting wild. They all want to ride the rides, but I can't open the park without you. Please, hurry!" Then Manx hung up.

Without asking any questions, Jake and Callie headed off for the opening. Along the way, Callie couldn't help but feel that Jake was happy to spend this much time with her. The day was turning out alright for both of them, but the day was not over yet.

As they rode up to the opening, they could clearly see that the crowds were getting anxious and very irradiated from standing around waiting for the park to open up. Callie looked around for Mayor Manx. There he was hiding behind one of the speakers. As the crowds continued their rantings, Jake took Callie around the back so she could calm the people.

"Callie, where have you been?" Manx asked, quickly ducking his head as a rotten apple flew past him. "It's pandemonium out there," he gasped in fear as more fruit was thrown.

"I'll tell you later," Callie replied. She didn't waste a minute calming the crowds. "People of Megakat City. I want to thank you all for coming out on this beautiful sunny day," she said to the crowds of people who all looked at her with mixed expression. But on top of the roller coaster, hiding in the shadows was the evil Pastmaster. "Today, this amusement park will be the start of our one of five fund raisers around the city. Every single time you buy a ticket for a ride here, that money goes into our bank for the benefit of all who need it."

During Callie's speech, the Pastmaster never took his eye off of her. "Soon, you will be my bride and I will be ruler of this city with you at my side," he snickered, then walked off and got ready to make his first move.

"So I, Callie Briggs, is happy to announce that Wildfire amusement park is now open to the public." The crowds cheered when Callie picked up the scissors and cut the red tape, declaring the park to be open. In a matter of seconds the whole park was filled with people. The rides started up without hitch and there was many happy faces to be seen.

"I don't know how you can handle the crowds, Callie," Manx stated as he straightened his suit and fixed his wig.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but, it's just something I'm good at." Callie said with a boastful smile. "Call it a perk, if you like."

Manx finally saw his chance to confess something. Something he had been meaning to say to Callie since the day the two of them had been taken hostage by Dark kat. "Yes, it is something you're good at. That is why..." he took a deep breath and let it out. "...I'm giving up on being mayor, and I want you to run for mayor next year, Callie."

Callie and Jake's eyes went wide with excitement. "You mean it?!" she blurted in complete surprise. Manx nodded and left her and Jake alone.

None of them said a thing for a while. Jake was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad the city will have an intelligent Mayor for once." He said, truly happy for her. Taking her hand in his and bringing it to his face to kiss it.

Callie blushed, flattered. "Thanks Jake." She purred.

"And we'll also have a very beautiful, organized, and sweet one." He continued, nuzzling her hand with his face. That was when he stopped and started blushing himself. " I forgot to ask, would you like to go on some of the rides with me?" he asked with a nervous shy smile.

"Yes, I would like that." Callie replied. "Lets call it a date, say lunch after a few rides?"

Jake gave her a thumbs up and said, "Great." With that the two of them entered the park to have some fun, but the Pastmaster had seen how Jake had shown his feelings for Callie.

_Trying to take my bride is he_? The Pastmaster said to himself. "It appears that I may have to deal with this weakling." he growled with a sneer.


	2. Chapter 2

As the evil Pastmaster paced circles around his lair that was under the amusement park, he looked at his boiling cauldron of black magic. He smiled to himself knowing once he found the right source of ingredients to finish his mind control spell, then Callie would be his without any problems. The Pastmaster quickly grabbed his book of spells and flipped through the pages.

The thought of his upcoming victory made him laugh. "Soon I will be unstoppable, the Enforcers will surrender and I will destroy any who gets in my way."

As he read through the pages, a dark figure walked into his lair. "And what about the criminals that are in your way?" the unknown figure asked with a deep, but almost demonic voice.

The Pastmaster glared at the sound of the voice. "Let me guess, you're Dark Kat, am I right?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

Dark Kat looked suddenly offended by the sorcerer's lack of respect. "I suggest you change your tone with me my friend," he threatened. "I might just feed you to my Creeplings for this insult on our first meeting."

"Pathetic mortal!" the words burst from the Pastmaster like an explosion. "I am going to be ruler of this Megakat City, and there is no way I am going to let you ruin that for me!" Without saying another word, the sorcerer grabbed his magic watch of time and fired a blast of dark energy from it. The Omega leader was to slow to avoid the blast as he was sent flying across the room. Dark Kat rolled to his feet, his eyes burning with rage, but he quickly straightened his outfit out.

"Wait Pastmaster," he shouted. He held something up in his hand, and the Pastmaster winced with confusion as he got a good look at it. It was a picture of Callie, but he soon grew angry when Dark Kat flipped it over to show Callie and Jake holding hands.

"I know that you desire to have Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs as your wife..." Dark Kat smiled. "...And I also know that you hate this kat for trying to win her heart for himself. So here is what I offer: We join forces and share the city."

The Pastmaster rubbed his chin pondering the idea of having some help in taking the city over, but he knew something Dark Kat didn't suspect him of knowing. "If we work together Dark Kat," he said looking up at Dark Kat with a creepy smile. "Then you will just try and take the city for yourself." he went on. "And the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is to destroy you!" The Pastmaster then raised his watch and let loose another blast of dark energy at the Omega leader without hesitation. The dark energy engulfed Dark Kat.

"NO!" Dark Kat screamed as his body was drained of life. His body lay motionless on the floor, his dark yellow eyes were now bright white and his fur was no longer purple, but dark gray.

"Dark Kat, the one thing I learned is that you are very good at lying," he admitted putting his watch back in cloak. "But I don't need any help when I can raise the armies of the dead and use them too get what I want." then he went back to finishing his mind control spell that he would use on Callie.

Meanwhile, Callie and Jake were walking through the crowds, eating cotton candy, talking about the beautiful weather. Looking across the park, Jake saw that the shooting range was open. "Care to take a few pot shots with me?" he asked softly. Callie smiled and followed him over to the range.

"Step right up, shoot five enemies of the SWAT kats without hitting any civilians and win a prize!" the barker shouted upon noticing Callie and Jake walking up to him. He was surprised to the Deputy Mayor hanging out with a grease monkey, but hey, if they wanted to shoot targets who was he to say no.

Jake pulled out his wallet and payed the barker ten bucks for five shots each for him and Callie.

"Have you ever fired one of these?" Jake asked handing Callie her air rifle.

Callie shook her head. "No." she lied. "I'll let you go first."

Jake knew Callie was letting him go first so she could see how well of a shot he was. That was one of the many reasons he loved her so much. She always watched for things that would give her the upper hand when called for. Taking aim, Jake fired his first shot at a DR. Viper target. Bulls-eye. Viper went down. His next target was Rex Shard. He scored another hit. Jake fired two more shots and took down the Metallikats and Turmoil.

"Not Bad shooting, Jake," Callie smiled, but then her smile faded when she saw a new target. "The Pastmaster." she whispered with disgust. Jake saw how much she hated the evil sorcerer and he couldn't blame her. He had kidnapped her and tried to force her into marrying him, but he and T-bone had stopped him. There was no way the Pastmaster was coming back this time because he fell into the lava that was under the pyramid.

Jake wanted to see Callie smile again so he took aim the Pastmaster target and fired. Sadly the target moved to the left and his shot went wide and knocked over a target of Mayor Manx. Jake had failed. His head hung low in shame, but he felt Callie rub his shoulder with her hand.

"We all miss our targets some times Jake," she said comforting him. "Maybe I can make you smile this time." Callie took aim and fired her first four shots, taking out Viper, Dark Kat, Rex Shard and Hard Drive with head shots. She took aim at where the target of the Pastmaster would come up and waited for her shot. She didn't have to wait long. As the target came up, she fired her last shot and literally took off his head.

Both Jake and the barker's jaws dropped. Callie was a regular ace marksman. "Callie, that was amazing," Jake exclaimed with such energy. "I mean, no one could shoot as good as you," he boasted.

Callie blushed. "Really? I think the SWAT kats could out shoot me." she admitted and turned to face the barker. He reached under the booth and handed her a sword that Jake recognized far to well. It was the Dragon Sword, the one he had pulled from the stone when he and T-bone got sent to the dark ages.

"Nice prize," Jake said acting like he didn't know anything about the sword.

"It is a nice prize," Callie smiled proudly, but she then gave him the sword. "You seem to like it more then me. So, I want you to have it."

Jake didn't know what to do but took it anyway. "I really like swords." he said strapping the sword to his side. "Now what do you saw we get some lunch?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

Down in the Pastmaster's lair the sorcerer had finished his mind control spell. "At last," he laughed evilly. "I will take Callista as my bride and then bring back the dark ages!" his voice echoed around the lair, but he still need his army. Quickly opening his book of spells, he found the one spell that would raise his mighty army. He slowly began to chant the words.

"Through death I call you. Come forth and bring death to my foes. In darkness you live and at night you feed. My undead slaves come forth and obey your new master!" he shouted. At once a portal opened and the army of the dead came forth. They all looked at the Pastmaster and bowed down to him. The sorcerer smiled and said, "Bring me Callista, destroy all who stand against me and keep the SWAT kats and the Enforcers from entering this park."

The army of the dead got up and headed for the exit. "Soon nothing will stand in my way," the Pastmaster boasted to himself and went to join his army.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jake and Callie sat down at a table by the big food court, Callie couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen, but she tried not to show it. Jake felt the same way, so they tried to keep their minds on other things; like getting some food and just talking.

Later when the waiter came to take their order, it was already half past twelve and the sun was beginning to bother the two of them, but at least the clouds provided them some shade.

"What can I get for you, miss Briggs?" he asked politely, pulling out his notepad.

Callie looked at the menu and back at the waiter. "I'll have the Hot-shot 47, please, and a SWAT kat shake." she smiled, "Jake, what about you?"

"Well..." said Jake, "I'll have the tuna and shrimp sandwich, large, with a side order of fries, and a Turbo-kat milkshake."

"Very well," the waiter smiled writing down their orders. "I'll be back with your meal." then he left and headed for the kitchen.

As Jake and Callie waited for their food, the Pastmaster watched from the bushes. He was growing angrier by the minute watching the two of them laughing and enjoying each other's company._ Soon you will no longer think about him, Callista. You will only think about pleasing me. _he thought as a dark smile took the place of his angry frown.

"So, Jake, tell me a little about yourself," Callie said taking a sip of water from her glass. Jake scratched the back of his head, unsure on where to begin, so he though he should start with his years in high school.

"Well, when I was nineteen I got into Megakat High." Jake said twiddling his thumbs nervously. "At first I hated it, but then I met Chance. He helped me learn how to stand up for myself and to never give up on the task at hand..." he went on while Callie listened with great interest. "...then Chance and I joined the Enforcers and well, you know what happened after that."

"Yeah," Callie sighed, "you and Chance got kicked out of the Enforcers and blamed for the damage of the Enforcer building." Jake didn't feel all that well remembering that day. It was awful, no one took their side that day and then they got sent to the scrap yard to pay off for something that wasn't their fault.

Jake looked at Callie and frowned. "Commander Feral is one of the most... one of the most-"

"The most rudest and the most biggest credit hogs I have ever met." Callie said helping Jake find the words he was looking for.

"That is one heck of an insult. I like it." Jake told her admiringly.

"I only say that to the people who earn them," Callie replied taking another sip of her water and suddenly, a blast of dark energy sent Jake flying backwards. Callie was at first to shocked to move, but she found the will when she saw the Pastmaster laughing.

"Your time is up, Megakat City, but his time as just come to an end!" he laughed pointing at Jake who laid there on the ground. He wasn't breathing and his body looked just like Dark Kat's when he was blasted by the Pastmaster.

Before Callie could run to Jake's side, she felt someone or something grab her from behind and she lift off her feet by a warrior of the undead. Callie kicked and bit the undead warrior, but he felt nothing. Soon more undead warriors flooded into the park, chasing people away, destroying all the booths and rides and taking many more people prisoner.

"Bring her to the lair," the Pastmaster ordered. "I will have my bride very soon." he walked off laughing as Callie was carried off.

"You murderer!" she screamed, still kicking the undead warrior. "You killed Jake!" Callie looked at Jake's body. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she started crying out to Jake. "Jake! Jake, please don't be dead!"

When the Pastmaster and Callie were out of sight, the Dragon sword began to glow an eery light blue. The light also began to heal Jake's body as his lungs were filled with fresh air, his blood started to flow again and his eye opened slowly. Jake felt his strength returning to his body as he got back on his feet.

"Callie!? Callie, where are you?" he shouted. His voice was hard to hear, but both Callie and the Pastmaster turned when they heard his voice reach them.

"No! It can not be," the Pastmaster growled deeply. He was hearing the voice of the kat he killed, it was unbelievable. "There was no way he could have survived my energy blast." Callie's heart beat faster as she called out to him.

"Jake, I'm by the maintenance tunnel!" she shouted wildly, still trying to break free from the warrior's grip. The Pastmaster was not going to let her give away his lair location, so quickly gagged her. "Maybe that will keep you quiet long enough for us too be married." the Pastmaster growled as fury gripped his bones. He was not going to beaten by a mere mortal, but that was when he heard the sound of the Turbokat flying over head.

"Cursed SWAT kats!" he shouted with defiance. "You shall not beat me this time." with that he took Callie by hand and force her to follow him. She yelled at him the whole time, but he pain no attention to her, he just kept on going. _No relation is worth this. _He snarled to himself. _But it will be worth it when I wipe her mind clean of this world._

Up in the air, T-bone easily spotted Jake. But he also spotted the Pastmaster disappearing into the tunnels with Callie. "How does he always come back?!" T-bone shouted angrily, he bit back from swearing as he picked up Jake.

Once Jake was in his seat, he strapped the Dragon sword to the back of his seat. "T-bone, he took Callie into the maintenance tunnels." Jake said trying not to freak out, he needed to keep his mind on saving his one true love.

"Yeah, I know," T-bone exclaimed, "but you have no time to put on your jumpsuit. Jake, you're going to have to fight him as yourself, not as Razor." Jake felt his stomach turning inside out. Never in SWAT kat history did he have too go into battle as the local mechanic, it would be very hard not to draw the attention of his allies and enemies.

As if on cue, "This is Commander Feral. You SWAT kats are to stand down and let the Enforcers take it from here." Both T-bone and Jake felt insulted by the late arrival of Feral and his Enforcers, but if Callie was going to be saved from the Pastmaster, then they would need all the help they could get.

"Commander, that zombie has taken Callie underground and we need you to draw off the undead army guarding the entrance." T-bone stated as he quickly dodged a fireball fired from a catapult of the undead.

Feral smiled. "Consider it done; just make sure that the Pastmaster is put back underground for good this time." he answered, quickly dodging a fireball as well, but one of his choppers was taken out. "Darn, that chopper was not even fully paid off yet." Feral mumbled angrily.

Every Enforcer chopper got into formation and started firing all that they had at the army of the undead. The mounted mining guns cut through the undead as rockets were fired at the catapults. Feral laughed at his Enforcers handy work, but he quickly stopped when he saw his niece, Lieutenant Felina Feral show up to give the SWAT kats some extra help, but in the corner of his eye, he also saw Ann Gora, the star reporter for Kats Eye News. She was usually on the scene whenever the SWAT Kats were in action, but not this quick.

"I hope those hotshots don't get Felina into trouble when they go save miss Briggs." Feral growled bitterly.

During the battle, T-bone landed the Turbokat safely behind the fighting, Jake jumped out with the Dragon sword in hand. Sweat ran down his forehead as he looked at where he was going to be; underground with the Pastmaster. It was going to be like at the pyramid, but at least there was no mummies this time.

_Callie, I'm coming for you._ Jake though putting all his fear behind him. There was nothing that was going to stop him or T-bone from saving her. The only thing that would be standing in their way was the Pastmaster. This bag of bones was not to be taken lightly. "T-bone," Jake said looking over at his friend with a smile. "I need to do this alone. You understand, don't you?" he asked.

T-bone looked downhearted and said, "Yes. I will be waiting for you when you come back." then he went back to the Turbokat and took off to join the fight.

"Good luck, T-bone. And may God be with you." Jake said walking into the tunnels by himself. This was a personal fight between him and the Pastmaster. The prize was Callie and both wanted her; only the one who wanted her more would win this. Now all bets were off as Jake pressed on and never stopped for anything.

Down in the lair, the Pastmaster had chained Callie to the wall, but if that wasn't bad enough, he had also stripped her of all her cloths and the only thing she had on was her pink bar and panties. Callie felt like crying for she had just been violated by him just for touching her.

"You little demon!" she shouted wildly at him. "I can not wait to see what happens to you when Jake and the SWAT kats catch up to you." The Pastmaster smile evilly at her. He didn't seemed to be bothered by her words, but that didn't mean he was not ready for them. In fact he had set traps for any who came after him.

"Well Callista, it is time to make you mine," he said pulling out his spell book. Flipping through the pages he found the words that would cause Callie to be his mind control pet.

"Dark thoughts come into this harlot, make her love be only for me. Make her mind be mine and her tongue speak only for me. For she is now mine!" As he finished speaking the words, a dark red dust came from out of the book and floated toward Callie. She began to feel herself slipping away as her mind started to go blank, but just as she was about to lose her free will a beam of blue lighting struck the spell book. The book burst into flames as the spell was destroyed.

The Pastmaster turned to see who had stopped his mind control spell. It was Jake wielding the Dragon sword. "Imposable!" the sorcerer shouted madly. "You couldn't have gotten past my traps."

Jake smiled at him. "You should have known that when a man falls in love, he is very hard to stop." That was when Jake saw Callie in her underwear chained to the wall. How that burned him up. "Pastmaster, this time you will never come back for what you did to her!" he shouted raising the Dragon sword in the air as blue lighting surrounded him.

"She will be mine!" the Pastmaster shouted back raising his magic watch and fired a beam of dark energy at Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

As the blast of dark energy approached Jake, he quickly blocked it with the Dragon sword and the energy was deflected back at the Pastmaster. The Pastmaster quickly ducked as the beam struck the wall, causing bit and pieces of rock to go flying. Jake raised his sword in the air and shouted bravely, "The power of lighting is mine!"

The Pastmaster sneered at the power Jake now wielded for he had the power lighting too; only his was dark lighting. "You are nothing young warrior!" he shouted firing another blast at Jake.

The blast was again deflected as Jake fired a bolt of lighting at the Pastmaster. "You need to know that when a man fights for what is right he will always come out the victor." Jake said slowly advancing on the Pastmaster. The sorcerer looked to his left and grabbed a large boulder as he lifted it over his head, ready to crush Jake with it.

"I doubt that." he growled throwing the boulder with such force that Jake was just barely able to jump out the way before it slammed into the wall. Jake quickly got back on his feet in time to see the Pastmaster come flying out him and tackling him to the floor. As the two of them wrestled on the floor, Callie was trying to puller her hands free from the chains. It was hard for her to watch as Jake and the evil sorcerer went at each other like one possessed. Soon she just gave up and watched fearful as the two did battle.

Outside, T-bone was busy flying and blasting every undead warrior that he could see, but they just kept coming. It was like the Hydra: every time you chopped off a head, two more would take its place. He was unsure on how long him and the Enforcers could keep this up, but he did know that if the Pastmaster was defeated then his army would fall.

"Listen up, T-bone," Felina shouted into her radio. "I need you to know that it was an honor to fly with you, but I'm not sure how much more we can take." T-bone nodded in agreement at that. "Yeah, its has been fun." he said, but then remembered to ask her something he had been holding back. "Hey, Felina—I mean, Lieutenant Feral. Would you like to go out with me if we live through this?" he asked trying to hold back a stressful laugh.

"Then call it a date. Say my place. Dinner with a romantic evening under the star light." she replied blushing deeply. T-bone couldn't hold back his excitement as he shouted, "HECK YEAH!"

Down in the lair, the Pastmaster was starting to overpower Jake. Jake was thrown back against the wall as he coughed up some blood. Callie started screaming at the Pastmaster to stop. She was willing to marry him if it meant saving the one she had her heart set on. The evil sorcerer saw all the fear, sadness, and anger in the beautiful she-kat's eyes. It was a good sign for him as he walked over to her with that dark smile still on his face.

The Pastmaster watched her closely as his eye looked into her hers. "So, you have decided to give yourself to me?" he asked cheerfully.

Callie felt like she was going to have a breakdown, but she had lost her will to fight against him any longer. Jake was going to die if this fight kept on going. So with all her strength she gave in and wept aloud. "Yes, but only my body." she sadly admitted and continued. "You will never have my heart, mind or my soul. That will only ever be for Jake."

Well, that didn't suit the Pastmaster very well. Turning to face Jake who was still trying to get up, the sorcerer raised his watch and aimed it at him. Callie's eyes shot wide open. "No! Please I beg you, let Jake live!" she cried, but he didn't flinch.

"Can he really mean that much to you?" he asked with disgust. He looked back at Callie with a smirk. "Not to worry, Callista, soon all the Enforcers and the SWAT kats will join him soon enough." he laughed evilly. "NO!" Callie screamed as the Pastmaster fired another blast of dark energy at Jake. The blast hit him dead in the chest. Fire and smoke filled the area where the young tom once stood. Callie sobbed loudly knowing that Jake had been killed for sure this time.

"Not to worry my dear," the Pastmaster soothed sweetly. "I will honor that young warrior by naming our child after him." Callie only cried louder, but then something caught the Pastmaster's attention. Something was moving in the smoke. It was hard to make out at first, but it had to be Jake. He must have survived the blast somehow. Indeed he did and Jake slowly walked out of the fire untouched.

"That is impossible!" the Pastmaster shouted. This was something that not even he could pull off. "I killed you?!" Callie felt her heart beat faster as she looked up, tears were still running down her cheeks but they were tears of joy. Not sorrow.

Jake was holding the Dragon sword in his hand as strange symbols glowed on his body. He spoke out to the Pastmaster in a deep, but mystical tone. "I am the dragon who has chosen this warrior to stop you once and for all, Pastmaster." he said, it was clear that Jake was not in control of his body, but he wasn't going to fight it. He was going to let it fight for him.

The Pastmaster fired off another blast of dark energy, but Jake held out his hand and deflected it. Raising the sword once more, Jake called out to the heavens. "Sword of truth, show this dark lord who is greater." with that a beam of blue and white lighting shot out of the sword and flew around the Pastmaster like a hive of angry wasps. The lighting circled many times before the floor under him opened up and sucked him in deep below the ground. The Pastmaster's cries of defeat and fear died out as the ground sealed up around him. Turning his attention to Callie, Jake used the sword's power to cut her chains loose.

"Jake! You're alive." she gasped throwing herself into his arms. Her tears started to fade away because she felt so happy. The symbols on Jake faded away as well and he regained control over his body. "Callie, I will always be yours." he whispered softly running his hands up and down Callie's back trying to calm her. Jake and Callie stood there for a minuet before the lair started to shake with a awful noise.

"This place is going down!" Jake shouted quickly sheathing the Dragon sword to his side and picked Callie up and exited the lair. The walls shook as ceiling began to crumble and collapse. Up on top, the army of the undead turned to ash as the amusement park sank into the grown. Commander Feral was able to pull his ground forces out the park in time. He, Felina, T-bone and Ann Gora all looked back where the park use to be. It was nothing but a waste land now.

"Callie! Jake!" T-bone shouted. His voice echoed through the air and fell silent over the park's wreckage. Commander Feral fell to his knees and started to bang his fists on the ground knowing that the city lost two very good kats. "Why?" he cried loudly. "Why did you have to die like this? Why couldn't it had been Lt. Steele?" All the Enforcers removed their helmets and bowed their heads to morn the loss of Jake and Callie. Unknown to them, Jake and Callie walked through the main gate and stood next to Ann Gora who was trying to find the words to say to the camera.

Jake walked over to T-bone's side and looked at the park sadly. "Boy, this is not the way I wanted to end my first date." he joked panting heavily from all the running he did. T-bone head shot up and his heart beat faster. Without saying a thing, he pulled Jake into a tight hug. "I thought we lost you." he sniffed holding back his tears. Commander Feral and his Enforcers were also freaked out and over joyed at the sight of Jake and Callie's safe return.

Hours later, Callie was back at her penthouse exhausted by all that had happened to her today. First her car was ruined then she was taken hostage by the Pastmaster, and then Jake beat him and got her safely away. It was a day she never would never forget, but at least she wasn't alone this time. Callie had asked Jake to stay with her until things cooled off. There was something different about Jake now, something she could only tell. He was both her hero and her long time crush, Razor. Only he could have been able to wield the Dragon sword and win his fight against the Pastmaster, but all Callie wanted now was to feel Jake's strong arms around her.

_I love her. I love everything about her. _Jake thought as he washed himself thoroughly in Callie's shower. "I'll tell her how I really feel about her." he said stepping out of the shower. Callie was the first girl he loved even before he even liked girls, but now she was a rare rose in a valley of weeds. Jake needed to find the right time to tell her, but he was so nervous again.

Callie was also nervous, but she had to chose how to tell Jake that she knew who he was. If she told him that she knew that he was Razor then he might leave her. But if she told him that he was her hero she loved, then he might give up being Razor and just be like everybody else; a simple civilian. It was going to be tough to tell him, it might even keep them apart for the rest of their lives and she hated the thought of that, but she was willing to live with that.

"Callie? Callie, can I talk to you?" Jake said walking into the living room, wearing only a white T-shirt and black gym shorts. Callie looked at him and removed her glasses and placed them on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as a twinkle was seen in her eyes. Jake sat down next to her and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Well..." he began slowly. "I really like you and all Callie, but there is something I need you to know."

Callie cocked her head at him a little. "What do you want to tell me?" she asked resting her hand gently on his hand. Jake felt his heart rate speed up and his body heat up. "Well, I am the SWAT kat—Razor." he said hoping that she would still want to hang out with him. But what happened next only made him really confused. Callie leaned over and kissed him and smiled when she pulled away.

"I know." Callie smiled touching his cheek for a second. Jake was again trapped by her beauty. Her touch was like a switch that made a fire burn in his heart; a fire that was for her. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Callie knew he was Razor, but how?

"When did you find out?" he asked, still trying to figure out why she never told him.

"I knew because my heart told me so." Callie said seductively. She moved dangerously close to his face and in a twisted way he loved it! The way her sweet warm breath tickled his cheek how, she seemed like she was moving in for another kiss, but before Callie could kiss him again, Jake rubbed her cheek gently.

"Callie," he said with dreamy warm tone. "I love you." With those words, Callie's eyes light up with excitement, she loved him more than any thing. "You love ... I feel ... uh." She blushed brightly through her cream colored fur and sighed. "Hey, you can say it." Jake said soothingly, rubbing her exposed cheek with the back of his hand as tingles sparked their bodies. She took a deep breath and blurted, "I love you too, Jake."

Jake's lips lightly pecked her cheek for a second and all their shyness went out the window. Their eyes met and their faces moved closer. All of a sudden their lips met and a million sparks ran through them like lighting. The kiss lasted two minuets for fear if either one let go, the world would stop. Jake's tongue gently stroked her's and tickled the roof of her mouth. Callie roughly and hungerly explored his mouth with a new fire of little sparks ripping through her body. The kiss finally ended and they breathed heavily.

"Feel like continuing this in the bedroom?" Callie asked between pants. Jake didn't wait to give her his answer as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "Ooooh Jake, I like how this is going." Callie giggled.

"You will like this even better," Jake smiled placing Callie on the bed. He stepped back and removed his shirt for her to see his features. Callie was speechless at the sight of seeing Jake's muscles, he almost could be declared a Greek god. However, this was only half of him and the Deputy Mayor wanted to see the rest of him, but not in the nude; at least not yet that is.

"Jake why don't you lose those shorts for me." Callie suggested trying hard not to show her excitement. Jake nodded and reached down for the elastic of his shorts. Gently, yet slowly, he slid them down his legs. Callie's couldn't believe it. Jake was standing in front of her with only his boxers shorts on, but she wanted him see her now for the way she was. Slowly, Callie unbuttoned her her shirt and unzipped her skirt letting them both fall to the floor.

Jake couldn't look away from her, Callie looked like a goddess to him sitting there on the bed with nothing on but her pink underwear.

_So... perfect... I have him at last. _Callie thought to herself, she then pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in. "Jake, why don't we share my bed. I know you want to." she grinned with a wink inviting him into the warmth they would share.

A huge grin filled Jake's face as he unable to deny this chance of being with her. "Well, don't mind if I do." Jake replied in an excited yet soothing tone.

Callie started purring as Jake slid into bed and wrapped his his muscular arms tightly around her. Every inch of Callie's body tingled wildly as she was surrounded in the warm embrace of her Jake. Callie let out a dreamy sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jake, I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Callie," he smiled as the two of them began a passionate make-out session. They kissed, nibbled and licked one another as they confessed their love to each other all night long.

_One year later..._

Callie was taking the oath of being the new mayor of Megakat City. There was hundreds of kat standing outside city hall, they were all here to see her as the first she-kat to win the election. Jake was also there standing beside his good friend Chance and his girlfriend, Felina. All three of them were so happy to see this day come. Then Callie stepped to the crowd and addressed them with a smile.

"As your new mayor, I only have time to answer a few questions." she said calmly as the crowd started raising their hands wildly. After a few people got their questions answered on lowering the tax income, stepping up to help the homeless and how much will the new Enforcer recruits be paid, Callie saw Jake with his hand raised. She smiled and called him forward.

"Yes, Jake Clawson, do you have a question?" she asked. Jake nodded and got down on his knee. Then he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box. Callie's eyes started to sparkle with delight as she knew what the question would be.

"Callie," he began softly. Ann Gora quickly had her camera man get this on film. "Everyday I spend without you by my side is like a endless torture for me. It tares me apart inside when I'm not with you. So I ask you this: Will you marry me?" Jake asked holding out the ring to her.

"Oh, yes, I will marry you, Jake!" Callie exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend, and purred with excitement. "You made me the happiest girl alive. I love you, Jake." The whole crowd went nuts as they saw Jake propose to their new mayor, nothing could go wrong now. But sadly, that is not how this story ended. Meanwhile at the old Wildfire amusement park, a group of masked gunmen were digging through the old wreckage. One of the men stopped when he found the symbol carved into the ground.

"Call Dr. Greenbox, tell him we found the Pastmaster," the masked man said brushing away the dirt to see the symbol clearly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_...


End file.
